Omnipotent Purēto Scatter
Omnipotent Purēto Scatter is the extra Psychic move that Arceus taught to Alain to scatter the Plates around the world. It does two main things: scatter the Plates and allow the user to be able to track the Plates in 3 years' time when the Plates stop being dormant. Background Before Arceus banished Giratina and they were still in agreement, Arceus assigned a task to Giratina. This task involved picking random spots around the world to hide each Plate. This was a defensive method. The Plates don't have an effect on other Pokémon; only Arceus and humans benefit from them. But Arceus wanted a way that the Plates could be hidden in case Arceus was ever in danger of a human stealing them all and couldn't defend itself. This defensive method turned into a move that Arceus created with the Psychic Plate (Fushigi), named "Omnipotent Purēto Scatter". For this move, if Arceus was holding Fushigi and no other Plates, Arceus could spread out all the Plates, including Fushigi, to those spots around the world picked by Giratina. The Plates would always spread out, becoming intangible and passing through natural objects. Then, Arceus would disappear, going to a deep slumber in spirit. Note that Arceus can't normally disappear like that without the Plates, but when using this move, Arceus could. Then, the Plates would become dormant for 3 years. This means that they would disappear from view and be "inactive" and couldn't be used at all. After the 3-year period, they would reappear in those spots and could be gathered. For this move, the plan was for Arceus to know where two of the Plates were so that it could get them when they're not dormant and then use those two Plates to call the rest of them to it. Giratina told Arceus where those two Plates were hidden exactly, but not the rest, because it didn't matter; once Arceus gathered those two Plates, it could then call the rest of them to it. Those two Plates were the Psychic and Water ones. Giratina wrote down in history books which region had which Plates, but not the cities nor specific locations. Writing specific locations could be dangerous if humans ever discovered these books. So as a result of this, Giratina is the only one who knows where it hid each Plate exactly, but it won't reveal it since it's now an enemy of Arceus. A Human's Ability to Scatter the Plates If Arceus couldn't possess the Psychic Plate to use "Omnipotent Purēto Scatter", though, another human could get the Plate and be taught the move while they hold it and Arceus is nearby, which was, in the past, unlikely since normally, the human would just give the Plate to Arceus. The human didn't need to be a Psychic Manipulator to be taught the move. If a Manipulator used this move (it doesn't matter what Manipulation the human possessed), it didn't cost any energy. Once the human performed the move, assuming that Arceus was still unable to get the Plates itself, the idea was that there needed to be a way for the human to find the Plates. So, the human user of the move would then be able to track down all the Plates once they weren't dormant after 3 years and keep them safe. Or if Arceus could be given the Plates, only two would be needed to be gathered and then given to Arceus so that it could recover the rest, which would likely be the Psychic and Water Plates since Arceus would tell the human exactly where they are. The human had the power to track all of the Plates, though, in case other Plates were closer than the Psychic and Water ones. For tracking, the human would be able to pull up a sort of "mini-map" that only they can see. It would show them the regions that each Plate is in. If they're in the same region as a Plate, they could sense the exact city it's in. However, once in the same city, they could only sense the area of the Plate, but not be led right to it. This is because this tracking functions the same as the "Watchful Eye" Psychic ability, which is functionally how Arceus created the move. That ability doesn't lead straight to a person either because Arceus didn't want it too easy for someone to track someone else, due to possibilities that a killer would easily take an innocent person's life. Arceus had to make this Plate-tracking method similar to Watchful Eye because at the time, it was rushed to make this move by Giratina or else Giratina wouldn't have picked the hiding spots around the world. If the human was to die during the dormant period, Arceus would just have to hopefully become enabled to get the Psychic and Water Plates on its own later, before another human took them from the locations. Also, another Legendary or Mythical Pokémon could bring the Plates to it. Present Times Alain now has been taught the move by Arceus. He's currently using it to find the Plates hidden around the world after he used the move to scatter them when he was betraying the Tekiyoku. He's traveling to find them with the Mokusetsu. Alain plans on finding the Plates and to give them to Arceus to free it and give it back its power. He doesn't wish to just find two Plates, though, because he knows the sheer power and numbers of the Tekiyoku, and he wants as many people as he can get to have the strength to fight them in a final war. This requires more common citizens to become Manipulators. Trivia * "Purēto" is the romanized Japanese translation for the word, "Plate". See Also: * List of Manipulations * Backstory * Arceus * Plate Category:Moves and Abilities